


Oh Hell Yes (Patrick's a Nervous Wreck)

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Cliche, Geetrick is the main ship, Humour, M/M, the rest are only hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pete decides to help Patrick and Gerard get together at a Christmas party. It's as ridiculous as expected.





	Oh Hell Yes (Patrick's a Nervous Wreck)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! :D l wanted to write something funny and lighthearted with Geetrick. This is the result. 
> 
> By the way, I wrote this at like 2 AM so there might be mistakes.

“So, about Mikey’s Christmas party”, started Pete. Patrick didn't even look up from the book he was reading. “Trick. Hey, Trick. I just said…”

“I heard you”, Patrick replied, still engrossed in his book. “I’m not going.”

His roommate groaned, voicing his disappointment. “Seriously? You know Gerard’s gonna be there, right?”

“Yes, and that's precisely why I'm not going.”

Pete stared at him in disbelief. Ever since he discovered that it was Gerard who Patrick was crushing on, he’d been trying to set them up. And yet, for some reason Pete couldn't fathom, Patrick kept refusing. He had said no to the ‘blind-but-not’ date idea, excused himself out of the romantic movie night, and now won’t even go to that goddamn party.

“But…! Come on! Don't you know the three perfect excuses to kiss someone? First, saying it's a bet. Second, being a frog. Third, mistletoe! And where do you find mistletoe? Christmas parties!”

“Yeah, nice try, but I’m not going and I’m not kissing Gerard under the mistletoe.” Patrick closed his book and got up. “Now, if you excuse me, I need to use the bathroom.”

Not that it bothered Pete, of course. He followed his friend to the bathroom and wasn't even phased by having the door furiously shut in front of him.

“But I could…”

“Get lost, Pete, I'm trying to pee.”

“Look, it will be the perfect setup. I'll have Mikey bring Gerard under the mistletoe. I'll bring you. Me and Mikey are gonna kiss to make it less suspicious and then we'll leave you two alone… all by yourselves.” Pete was getting excited just thinking about it. “Oh my God, Trick, I could even shout ‘Hey, you two should kiss’ like in the ASDF movie-”

“Ugh, will you shut your mouth?” A slightly red-faced Patrick appeared in the door. “I… I'll think about it, okay? But if I agree, promise not to shout that.”

“Got it!” Pete grinned and hugged him tightly. “I'm so pumped! It's gonna be my first matchmaking success!”

“H-how can you be sure you'll succeed?”

“It's you, Trickster! You're irresistible! Gerard's gonna regret he didn't kiss you earlier.”

“I haven't even agreed to this yet”, Patrick mumbled, his face slowly turning a nice shade of red. Pete patted his shoulder with a knowing smile and took out his phone to text Mikey. 

\---

The day of the party came way too quickly in Patrick's opinion. He still wasn't convinced that Pete's plan wouldn't result in a disaster. He did want to kiss Gerard, of course- Gerard was really cute and cool. The problem was that Patrick didn't believe that he liked him back. Pete, on the other hand, was anything but pessimistic. He even offered to pick his friend’s outfit for the party. Of course, Patrick refused; if he even had the tiniest chances with Gerard, letting Pete dress him up would sabotage them completely.

After seeing Pete's outfit, Patrick thanked heavens for being able to choose his own clothes. The brunette stood in front of him wearing an incredibly ugly red pullover and a headband with antlers on it.

“Are you ready?” he asked nonchalantly. “The party's starting in 20 minutes.”

Patrick was at a loss of words, so he simply nodded. The ride to Gerard's house seemed much shorter than usual, maybe because he spent all of it silently freaking out. He and Pete arrived 5 minutes early. They were greeted by Mikey, who was wearing an equally atrocious pullover with a snowflake on it.

“‘Sup guys! Great to see you, come on in.” He let Patrick go ahead and stayed in the back with Pete, whispering something to him. Pete's eyes lighted up like Christmas candles.

“Holy crap, Mikes! That's awesome, you're a genius!”

“Yeah, well, I have my moments.”

Patrick found that suspicious, but said nothing. In the kitchen, he met Dallon and decided to chat with him to distract himself. Their discussion turned out to be so interesting that Patrick almost forgot about his Gerard-related stress. Almost.

“Hey guys!” all of his doubts resurfaced as soon as the familiar, red headed figure walked in. Because wow, Gerard looked gorgeous. And he wasn't even wearing anything ridiculous. Patrick's heart definitely skipped a beat at the sight of him.

“Hi Gerard”, him and Dallon said at the same time. There was no sight of Pete or Mikey nearby, so Patrick got nervous. He wasn't prepared to have a conversation with Gerard. What if it gets awkward? What if he slips up about the mistletoe plan? But hey, at least Dallon was there.

“Do you know if Brendon’s already arrived?” the tall man asked suddenly.

“Yeah, I think he's in the living room.”

“Okay, thank you!” with that, Dallon got up and left. Oh no.

“Great to see you, Patrick”, Gerard smiled softly, taking Dallon’s place at the table. Oh God no. “How have you been?”

“Well, I, uh”, Patrick said intelligently. “I've been, you know. Living.”

“I can see that much”, Gerard laughed and Patrick felt his face heat up. “Well, how are things between you and Pete?”

“Me and Pete?...”

“You and Pete, yes. You know, together?”

“What do you…” Patrick furrowed his eyebrows before realization hit him. “I'm not dating Pete.”

“You're not?” Gerard seemed genuinely surprised and… relieved? What the heck? “That's good- I mean, that's good to know. I was so sure you two were, like, a thing. Since you live together and all. Also Frank told me about that one time he bursted into your flat and found you sleeping together. But I guess it wasn't what it looked like, then?”

“Um, no… He has nightmares, and… yeah.”

“Oh, okay. Noted. So you're single, then?” Gerard lowered his voice to say that. A chill ran down Patrick's spine.

“Yes… yes, I am.”

He let out a sigh of relief when Lindsey stepped in and dragged Gerard somewhere with her. That was so weird! Patrick poured himself some orange juice and sipped, trying not to overthink. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before Pete ran up to him excitedly.

“Tricky, there's a change of plans!”

“Oh thank God”, Patrick replied. “I told you I couldn't do it.”

“What? No, we’re still doing it! Just on slightly different conditions, hehe.”

“...What kind of different conditions?”

“Come with me.” Pete grabbed his arm and dragged Patrick with him before the blonde could protest. They stopped in what seemed to be a guest room. In the corner stood a large wardrobe decorated with mistletoe.

“Behold! This is the famous ‘Seven Minutes In Heaven’ Closet of the Way Household. Instead of hanging mistletoe in the living room like usual, Mikey had this brilliant idea to cover this bad boy in it and let people have some privacy when they make out.” Pete was grinning like mad. Patrick decided that he probably actually was mad if he thought this was a good idea.

“This is a horrible idea”, he finally said.

“Except it's not. Mikey and I have already tested it. Works perfectly.”

“Look, the original plan was bad enough, but this…? Holy smokes, Pete. I'll pass.”

“Patrick, please don't do this to me!” Pete did his best impression of a kicked puppy. “Tell me why you don't like it.”

“Because if Gerard doesn't want to kiss me, we’ll have to sit in the dark for seven minutes before I can disappear off the surface of Earth! It would be the most awkward seven minutes in history!”

“Did you just say what if Gerard didn't want to kiss you?” a very intrigued Lindsey appeared out of nowhere. “Unbelievable.”

“Oh my God”, Patrick groaned in embarrassment. “This is all your fault, Pete.”

“Wow, rude! I'm trying my best!”

“Patrick, listen.” the dark-haired woman grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. “Gerard does want to kiss you. There's no way he would waste an occasion like that.”

“W-what?!”

“Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. I could tell you more, but I believe Gerard would rather do it himself.”

Pete was grinning again. Patrick's face was the perfect mix of shock, anxiety and disbelief with a little bit of euphoria thrown in. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again.

“Good luck”, Lindsey winked and disappeared as mysteriously as she had appeared. Suddenly, the closet door opened with a creak, almost giving Patrick a heart attack.

“Oh, hi Chantal and Jimmy!” Pete waved cheerfully to the pair emerging from the closet. “I forgot you guys were in there.”

“So, if we understood correctly”, Chantal observed Patrick with amusement, “someone has a crush and he’s about to make out with his crush in the closet.”

“Pretty much, yeah”, Pete nodded.

“Sounds like high school drama”, commented Jimmy. “I'm interested.”

“We'll keep you updated, right Patrick?”

Patrick had his face buried in his hands. That was too much.

\---

“Okay. Okay, I'm ready. As ready as I’ll ever be”, Patrick said weakly after spending a good fifteen minutes in the bathroom with Pete and Mikey. He was still freaking out on the inside. Still, the two had done their absolute best to calm him down, not to even mention the whole plan to set him up with Gerard. So maybe his anxiety levels were as high as Mont freaking Blanc… but who cared? For Patrick, it was now or never.

“I was waiting for you to say that”, Pete smiled and hugged him. “That's the Trick we know and love, right Mikes?”

“Yep. I guess I'll go get Gerard then.”

So it was really happening. Wow. Okay. Patrick let Pete lead him to the closet once again. The Ways were already there; Gerard raised his eyebrows at the sight of Patrick.

“Whoa, did you guys plan this or something…?”

Mikey and Pete exchanged knowing looks.

“Well, anyways, we'll be going. Have fun!” Pete winked and opened the closet door for them. After Patrick and Gerard got inside, he added, “You two should kiss, by the way.”

“So…” Gerard started as soon as they were left alone. “Are you nervous?”

“...Yes. You have no idea.”

“I'm nervous too, so I suppose it's fair.”

“You don't seem nervous.” Patrick didn't stutter as much anymore, but his voice was quiet and uncertain. 

“I learned to hide it, but trust me, I feel like I'm about to faint. My heart's beating like crazy. See?” Gerard found his hand in the darkness and put it on his chest.

“Oh. Yes. I believe you”, he said before quickly taking his hand back.

“Um… can I call you Trick, by the way?”

“Only Pete calls me that”, Patrick responded automatically before processing the information. Gerard Arthur Way, his long time crush, wanted to use a nickname for him. Oh God. “I-I mean! Yes, of course! If you want to.”

“Cool. You can call me Gee.” Gerard searched for Patrick's hand again and squeezed it lightly. “If you want to, of course.”

“...Sure, Gee.” Patrick was literally about to explode from all the emotions inside him. He knew he had to act before that happens. “Is it… is it true that…”

“Did they already tell you? Oh man, this is embarrassing. Yes, Trick, I have a crush on you and I've totally been looking forward to this.”

Patrick swallowed loudly. He could barely believe it. He was also really glad that it was dark in the closet, so Gerard couldn't see him blush like a freaking teenager.

“...Well, that makes two of us.”

“Wow, really? I'm so happy. Like… really, really happy. Can I… oh my God. Do you mind if we, you know, did what people are supposed to do in a closet covered with mistletoe?...”

“Not at all.” These were the first words Patrick said with full confidence that evening. His hand found Gerard's face in the dark and brought it close to his own. When their lips met, Patrick's heart skipped more than one beat, he was sure of that.

Somehow, time completely ceased to exist in that closet. It might have been minutes, hours, or days before their lips parted. They didn't know, and frankly, they didn't care.

“Hey, uh, whoever’s in the closet… Are you about to be done?” Dallon's voice barely reached them through the door. “I’m pretty sure it's mine and Brendon’s turn.”

“Shh, dude, Geetrick is happening!” Pete, however, could be heard perfectly. Gerard paused for a moment before bursting into laughter. It was possibly the prettiest thing Patrick's ever heard. He joined soon after. They left the closet with their fingers intertwined and smiles on their faces. 

“Wanna continue in my room?” Gerard whispered as they pushed past a proud Pete, confused Dallon and positively shocked Brendon.

“Oh hell yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you spot all the references? ;)


End file.
